


Paalam

by dracofides



Category: Dead Kids (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Tagalog Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracofides/pseuds/dracofides
Summary: Kung saan hindi pala virgin si Mark Sta. Maria bago siya namatay.
Relationships: Charles Blanco/Mark Sta. Maria, Paolo Gabriel & Gideon Uy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Paalam

**Author's Note:**

> Sabi ko unang-unang Fili fandom fic ko magiging NeoSalle pero ano to? Kakapanuod ko lang ng Dead Kids and I fell in love with Sta. Blanco adasdasdk i can't stop reading the seryes. i miss the jovente fandom tuloy, huhuhu.
> 
> Anyways, wrote this because of this [tweet](https://twitter.com/MikhailRed/status/1212665317995925504?s=20) by Direk and kasi wala lang, gusto ko ng Sta. Blanco smut and walang nagsusulat. Edi ako na lang. Dito pa kinks ko so win-win! AHHAHAHA! Pero serioso, hope you like it!
> 
> Alternative summary: Soft top Blanco and lowkey very uhaw Sta. Maria. With a dash of iyakan at takot.
> 
> Paalam v.  
> \- to bid goodbye  
> \- to ask for permission

Mark's palms haven't stopped sweating since they’ve left Chuck in the middle of nowhere a few hours ago. No matter how many times he wipes it down on his faded jeans, they remain clammy. His heart hadn't been beating properly for the past hour either, and the beat from the rock band playing on the radio does not help in calming it. 

But there's an upside to the loud beats. If music hadn't been playing in the background, the car would be in complete silence since nobody is talking in the car, not even Pao and Uy who couldn't keep their mouth shut when insulting each other. The absence of communication leaves everyone wandering in his own little thoughts. 

It's…discomforting. 

The same situation reminds Mark of that night at Geisha's Touch Spa, where they kidnapped Chuck. Before Blanco had asked them about what they wanted to do with the money, it was almost as quiet as this morning’s trip except back then, it was radio silent. Music hadn't been playing that night, for fear of causing attention — or maybe, a distraction from their plans. That incident was just the beginning of their story, the catalyst to the spiraling of their lives. Mark’s less than peaceful world meshes into a dangerous maze; his school life spent in solitude is now invaded by three rowdy boys. However, given the chance to back out, Mark thinks he wouldn’t oppose to staying with them. After all, the one thing Mark doesn’t regret about joining in on this crime is meeting them. But Mark wishes that leaving Chuck in that unknown place will give them the chance to close that specific chapter forever so that they can move on to a new chapter on normal living. 

He can only be hopeful, but a tinge of fear still grips Mark tight, etching doubts into his mind. 

Mark plays with his battered phone to pass time and to keep him occupied from thinking further. From replaying the earlier incident in his mind. 

Someone behind coughs. 

"So, uh, Mark," Pao breaks the silence. He kindly offers to hotspot Mark, his voice a volume higher than the noise on the radio. 

Mark thanks him almost inaudibly and quickly uploads a picture of him doing his homework at his dingy apartment. He makes sure he selects a picture taken from an earlier time of the day and writes the caption as if it was a late upload. It's an extra precaution, but it isn't like Mark's seventeen followers are interested in knowing what goes on in his life. If they cared enough, they’d wonder why Mark was doing homework on a Saturday, but Mark doesn’t think anyone other than their group is awake at this awful time. If they did, they would assume Mark had just uploaded out of a whim and not in the early hours of the morning when they have no business to be awake.

They should be safe. 

_Kung hindi magsusumbong si Yssa,_ but Mark shoves the thought at the back of his mind. _Hindi siya magsusumbong. Kasabwat na siya. Madadamay rin siya kapag nagsumbong siya._

He takes deep breaths to calm himself down and peers out the window, watching buildings go by. Mark tries not to look beside him directly where he knows, from the reflection of the window, Blanco is driving and shooting daggers with his eyes at the road ahead. 

The car tires screech to a stop. The door opens, and Pao and Uy scramble to leave the back seat. They're being dropped somewhere Mark doesn't know, which works in his favor if he was ever asked. 

_Manahimik ka, Mark._

"Delikadong makita nilang magkakasama tayo," Blanco says, "dapat maghiwalay kayong dalawa."

"Yeah," replies Pao. "We know that naman, Blancs. Kaso baka si Shoti gusto sama sakin?" He asks the question mimicking a poorly done Chinese accent. 

Uy grits his teeth. "Fuck you, pare."

"No, _fuck you_."

"Fuck you! Tangina mo." 

Mark could only blink when hearing at them going at it again, but Blanco has the patience of a tired mother with two children fighting. He beats his fist on the wheel of the car and accidentally blares the horn. 

The sound jolts Mark to the core and hopefully, someone wouldn't hear and remember the car, the model and plate number. 

_Hinding-hindi mangyayari 'yan, Mark._

"Tangina, tumahimik nga kayo!" 

Blanco's rage ceases the two's engagement in petty insults, but they apparently aren't done as they part ways showing middle fingers at each other's backs when the other is looking away.

Mark can only watch them go with an exasperated face, but a small smile threatens to form. 

As soon as their figures are no longer visible, Blanco lets out an exhausted sigh and pauses for a few seconds as if to reel his anger in. 

Mark squirms in his seat, anxious for a physical or verbal response when Blanco says without warning:

"Hatid na kita." 

Whatever Mark was expecting, it wasn’t that. 

Mark actually makes a high pitch sound as if in question, like he couldn’t believe those were the words that Blanco spit out of his mouth. Blanco repeats his words that Mark has clearly heard seconds ago. Blanco didn't say it like he was asking permission like he didn't give Mark the choice, but Mark knew he meant it that way. 

Mark should say no, but he can't. 

Not after today. Not after _last night_. Knowing what they have done. What _Blanco_ has done. What he had confessed to them with tears in his eyes and a crack in his voice. All of that combined had rocked Mark's view of his tough and undaunted classmate — _friend_ , and made him seem more… 

Human. 

No one should be alone after that. 

"Sige."

They stop at a convenience store on the way. Mark leaves the car to accompany Blanco, and he stands awkwardly to the side, gaging the prices on the shelves and knowing that he couldn't buy anything with the few change in his pocket. 

Blanco picks up chips, a coke, a beer, an extra toothbrush and drops them on the counter. Without shame, he takes a few sachets of lube from the side and adds it to the pile. 

Thankfully, the girl on the register didn't say anything. As if it wasn't unusual for two boys to be shopping for lube at a convenience store when the sun is barely out. 

After the coke was punched, Blanco offers it to Mark, whose focus was completely elsewhere. Mark can't stop staring at _those_ items, his face-heated, but the cold drink pressed to his cheek brings him back to consciousness. He lifts his head up and meets Blanco's intense gaze.

His heart beats loudly in his chest. 

Time has not passed more than two seconds after coming into Mark’s apartment when Blanco slams Mark onto the metal door. 

Pain blossoms on the back of Mark's head and he could barely process what is going on when suddenly, Blanco rips open Mark's plaid shirt, the buttons flying out of their stitches and onto the concrete floor where they will take ages for Mark to find later under all the knickknacks in the room. 

Mark opens his mouth to protest. _Kakabili ko lang nito eh! Wala na kong ibang masusuot sa susunod._ He wants to say, but the words get swallowed by Blanco's tongue roughly entering his mouth. 

The sensation of the soft muscle touching his own tongue is new and sends shivers down Mark's spine. He groans and his hands immediately dart to Blanco's shoulders to push him away, but another swipe on his tongue turns him weak and no longer able to carry on his previous task.

Blanco tastes like cigarettes and the beer he drank on the way back to Mark's place. Mark can't recall the name. He doesn't know anymore. His mind is a jumbled mess and he suddenly finds himself reciprocating the motions, pushing his tongue back hesitantly. 

Encouraged, Blanco coaxes him to work harder into the kiss, but Mark hasn’t ever done anything like this before. Mark grasps onto Blanco's jacket for support, but his blunt fingers don't find purchase. Instead, they helplessly try to tug Blanco closer to his body, so Mark wouldn't melt into a puddle under the heat of the kiss. 

Blanco licks Mark's lips and leans back, giving Mark back the opportunity to breathe. His dark eyes are intense like a predator in the shadows ready to devour his prey. 

Mark wants to hold that gaze, but he could only pant and close his eyes in response. Mark knows full well how Blanco looks at him as if he could pull Mark’s soul out of his body just from looking into his eyes. Often times, Mark loses himself in them and it takes several seconds before Mark catches himself doing so. If Mark loses himself now, he will definitely tap out. He doesn't want that.

Mark wants this night to last a little longer.

Blanco shrugs the destroyed button up off Mark's shoulders and lets it fall. Mark scrambles to save it from the dirty floor, but Blanco doesn't give him the choice by grabbing both of Mark's wrists and pinning them above him with one hand. The metal door clangs at the sudden force.

"B-Blanco—" 

" _Shhh_ , quiet ka lang," Blanco whispers near his ear. His hot breath tickles, causing Mark's whole body to shudder. 

Mark can feel Blanco's rough lips trail kisses up his exposed neck. He struggles from Blanco's firm grip, hands clenching and unclenching as he wants to hold onto something, but Blanco's not letting him. His chest jerks up when Blanco nibbles on his neck without warning. 

" _Nggh_ , Blanco, teka lang," Mark says, "‘wag ka mag-iwan ng marka."

Mark feels Blanco's mouth curve into a smirk. "Okay lang 'yan. Walang makakapansin."

"Meron!" Mark angles his head away from Blanco to create some distance, but it's impossible when his head is caged between his raised arms. "Maluwag pa naman ‘yung suot ko sa dress rehearsals sa Monday. Makikita nina Pao at Uy for sure! Baka makita rin ni Jan— _Aray!_ "

Mark's words were interrupted by a hard bite to the junction between his neck and chin. 

"Ayan, mapapansin na," Blanco replies smugly. 

"Ta-tangina nama—" Mark couldn't complete his words when Blanco resumes on decorating his neck with hickeys. 

_Madaya,_ Mark thinks as he fights yet again to free himself from Blanco's hand. His door creaks at his movements, and it only serves to annoy Mark further. He was holding him with _one_ hand! The left one is holding Mark's waist into place, preventing further movement from his lower area, but it’s now traveling up Mark's side until they land on his chest. 

Blanco tweaks a nipple, and the tingling sensation is so—so _different_ that Mark didn't expect the sudden high pitched moan leaving his mouth. Surprised at his own sound, Mark's eyes quickly open. Blanco with his eyebrows raised is staring at him like he just discovered something monumental. 

Face red, Mark stutters an explanation, but that embarrassing sound is ripped from him again when Blanco repeats the action. 

"Haha. Gago, ang cute."

Mark couldn't even reply because Blanco attacks the other nipple with his teeth. By reorienting his body, Blanco had to—thankfully—release Mark's hands, but Mark easily regrets it as Blanco is relentless with his teasing. One hand quickly made its way to tug a fistful of Blanco's hair while the other holds onto Blanco's wrist to try pulling the hand away from its continuous abuse. Fueled by the noises coming from Mark, Blanco continues to pinch and bite his nipples until they were red and puffy. 

"Tama na, Blanco—please, hindi ko na kaya!" Mark shoves Blanco's face away from his chest with the hand on his friend's hair. He's already _this_ hard and Mark doesn’t want to come yet. Not without doing anything for Blanco.

Blanco isn't even undressed! 

"Hindi mo na kaya? Paano na ko?" Blanco slowly leads Mark's hand that was holding his wrist earlier down his abs—Mark enjoys how the muscles flex beneath his fingers—to cup his bulge. 

Mark could feel the hardness and the pulsing heat beneath his palm. To his horror, his mouth starts to salivate. He gulps.

"Hindi mo ba ko pagsisilbihan, Sta. Maria?" Blanco grins. 

Mark is starting to get tired of how smug Blanco is getting, so he follows Blanco's wishes by fondling his cock once, relishing the gasp that falls from Blanco's mouth, before releasing it. 

"Tangalin mo muna 'yang suot mo!" He fumes and crosses his arms.

Blanco chuckles. "Yes, boss."

Mark scowls at him, but he's satisfied when Blanco starts to take off his clothes one by one. 

Blanco is taking his time undressing, and Mark knows it's because Blanco's aware he has an audience. When Blanco raises the white shirt up his body, Mark doesn't try to hide the fact that he's taking in the toned abs and the black tattoo on his chest and biceps. He's speechless. 

"Oh, sarado mo naman 'yang bibig mo, Sta. Maria, baka may pumasok," Blanco remarks. He grips Mark's jaw and closes his mouth. That stupid smirk on his face doesn't drop for a second. 

"Ah, um, Blanco—ano, uh.." 

_Putangina, Mark, anong sasabihin mo? 'Wag ka na lang magsalita._

Blanco shushes him and brushes a thumb over Mark's wet lips. "Alam ko."

_Tangina mo, Blanco! Ang yabang yabang mo!_

Metal clicks and Blanco peels off his dark jeans as quickly as he could after toeing off his Adidas shoes. Mark's eyes trail them as they drop to the floor to avoid looking at Blanco pulling down his underwear. Something drops out of the jean pocket with a _clack_ and even under the low light on Mark's apartment, Mark knows exactly what it is. 

His blood runs cold. 

Of course, Mark knows what it is. It's the cause of everything that has gone wrong last night. The reason for his nightmares ever since they started their plan. He always imagined one pointed at him by the police when— _if_ they find out _._ But he never thought that the first time that happened…Well, he's well-acquainted with this one, having it pressed against his skin a few hours ago when Blanco shouted at him. 

Fear holds his breathing hostage. Mark presses his back harder against the door like he's trying to escape. That scene—he remembers it so vividly. Mark trusted him. He trusted Blanco, but he lied. Lied. _Lied._

_“Sinungaling ka!”_

A foot comes into his vision and kicks the gun away. 

Mark raises his head. 

Blanco is looking at him blankly. He walks towards Mark, who can't help but cower back. If Blanco noticed, he didn't comment on it. 

"Ayos ka lang?" 

_Hindi!_ Mark shouts in his mind, but he stays silent. He doesn't try to break his eye contact with Blanco, but he wants to. He wants to close his eyes and flinch. Like he did back then. 

_"Pinilit ba kita?"_

"Gusto mo pa bang ituloy?" 

Mark breathes out of his nose. He takes in Blanco's nakedness, his hard eyes and his hard—and suddenly the thought of refusing him washes away.

It was scary back then, having the man he trusted, the man he has grown to li—have him point a gun at him. Mark didn't expect it. 

But Blanco… He was no man. No, he is just a teen. A teen who gave in to his anger. Mark provoked him, and as he said, it wasn't like he was forced. Blanco just made a convincing argument, and Mark, the fool that he is, gave in. 

His life is in his own hands. And the revolver hidden deep in his closet is to protect himself. He knows Blanco meant it as a comfort for Mark to keep something like that in his possession, but Mark wants to protect himself even from the unknown. Soon, that gun won’t just stay closeted if it serves a purpose.

Mark has always had a choice. The other option just seemed easier. 

Blanco stays where he is, waiting for Mark's response. He is baring himself to Mark, his vulnerability and insecurities. 

Mark's mind fills with clarity.

"Bakit naman hindi? Ayaw mo?" 

Blanco blinks owlishly then the smile that grows on his face tells Mark that he made the right decision. 

"Sabi mo 'yan ah."

Blanco tugs Mark flush against his body, hissing when Mark's maong pants scratch on his bare skin. He wraps both arms around Mark's waist, his hands briefly squeezing his ass, before he places his thumbs inside the back jeans’ bands. 

"Tangalin na nga natin 'to. Istorbo eh."

Mark sends him a shy smile. "Ah, ako na."

Mark unbuttons his jeans and strips it down along with his briefs. Immediately, the cold air envelops his body, but he also feels the nearby body heat. He may not have thought his undressing through as his body that was previously pressed against Blanco is still near the other person's naked body. Bending down to properly take off his jeans leaves him at eye-level with Blanco's leaking cock.

Blanco stares down at him with that stupid smirk on his face again.

"Bagay na bagay ka diyan, Sta. Maria."

Mark doesn't reply. He can smell the overwhelming musky scent and didn't feel repulsed as he thought he would be. Mark breaks his eye contact with Blanco and finally looks straight, where Blanco's dick stands proudly, pre-come slowly oozing out from the head. His mouth waters again, but this time, he welcomes it.

He leans in to lick, but a hand gripping tightly on his hair stops him. 

"Woah! Teka lang. Teka lang, Sta. Maria," Blanco rants, his voice tinged with a little embarrassment. "Excited? Doon na lang tayo sa kama. Sasakit pa tuhod mo diyan."

_Hindi rin naman komportable 'yung kama ko pero sige._

Mark lets Blanco lead him to the bed (after Blanco fetches the _things_ he bought earlier on from his jeans) where Blanco sits with his legs spread and back against the metal headboard with a pillow to cushion his back. 

"Dito ka natutulog? Bilhan nga kita ng bagong unan. Wala namang kwenta 'to eh. Unan pa ba 'to? Punda na lang ata eh." 

Mark sighs. He is lying down on his stomach, looking up at the complaining Blanco. 

"Okay na muna 'to. 'Pag nakuha ko na 'yung cut ko, bili na lang ako ng bago."

Blanco hums. "Dapat lang ah. Babalik ako rito para tignan."

_Babalik daw siya._

Shoving the thought that there will be a next time at the back of his head, Mark crawls towards Blanco and pushes Blanco's thighs to the sides to give himself more space in between. 

Blanco is breathing loudly as he watches Mark gingerly hold his dick in his right hand. 

Mark hesitantly licks the top, tasting the liquid pouring out and thinking that it wasn't so bad before swallowing the head. 

Blanco's hand shoots to grasp Mark's hair. 

Again, Mark has no idea what he is doing. He hasn't had something this big in his mouth before. He hasn't ever given a blowjob, much less been given one, but he's a man with his own needs. He’s at least seen it before—or a simulated demonstration of one via hotdogs by Uy from Chuck’s Instagram story.

Mark tries to take in Blanco deeper, careful with his teeth and not wanting to rush, but Blanco suddenly grips his hair tight and pushes his head in, and the tip hits the back of Mark's throat. He gags, quickly popping the dick out of his mouth.

Mark goes into a coughing fit and sits up to help himself breathe. Blanco rubs his arm awkwardly on the side, but Mark appreciates the concern after almost choking him with his cock. When Mark's coughing subsides, Blanco thumbs his cheek. 

"Fuck. Shet, Sta. Maria, okay ka lang?"

"Okay lang ako," Mark replies, voice a bit hoarse. 

"Wag na lang kaya—" 

Mark quickly interrupts him. "Kaya ko 'to."

Blanco's mouth shuts, clearly wanting to continue and not wishing on stopping any time soon, but he shoots him a concerned look and brushes his cheek again before removing it from his face. 

Mark breathes in deeply and resumes his earlier action. This time, Blanco's hand is fisted on his bedding, so he wouldn't accidentally do the same thing again. 

Mark has really no clue what he's fucking doing, but from the fact that Blanco hasn't stopped him yet and from the eager groans coming from him, Mark believes he's doing alright so far.

Blanco decides to no longer sit in idle as one of his hands, rough fingers wet with what Mark knows is lube, trails down his spine—Mark was too preoccupied with sucking cock that he failed to see Blanco rip open a sachet—until they land on his ass. There, the fingers caress his hole. 

Mark's hole twitches at the feeling of a finger near it and touching it. It feels weird but—but not _bad._ Mark was going to ask Blanco what he's doing when a finger suddenly breaches inside.

He moans, and the vibration goes straight to Blanco's cock. 

" _Fuck!_ " 

Mark releases Blanco's cock, and it bounces to hit him on his cheek, painting it with pre-cum. 

"B-Blanco, ano—" 

Blanco returns the hand to his hair and shoves Mark's head back into his cock. Mark doesn't gag this time, having gotten used to the length and girth. 

"Ituloy mo lang 'yung ginagawa mo. Ako na bahala rito."

How can Mark continue what he's doing when that finger up his ass is _wiggling inside him_? 

Mark tries to shift his focus back on satisfying Blanco, but it's a sloppy effort. His earlier concentration is already broken, but he tries. Oh, he _tries_. 

Another finger joins the first one, and this time, Blanco's approach is a scissoring motion. He also curls inside him after pushing both to the knuckle. He shifts between these two, occasionally trying something else. His angle keeps moving and changing until it hits something inside of Mark that makes him tense and jut his ass backwards to meet those fingers. 

"Ayun oh. Nahanap ko na."

Mark is no longer giving Blanco a blowjob. His mouth is left empty to fully emit noises that he should probably keep down or his neighbors will hear. He tries to push himself up with his arms, but Blanco's free hand pins him down to the bed. 

"Blanco, teka— _ah!_ Wait lang! _Hah._ "

Mark can't do anything but pant and moan as those fingers continue to jab against that part inside of him, leaving him tingling and breathless. 

"Iba—ah—Ibahin 'yung position! P-please lang! Nahihirapan ako." 

Blanco relents as he sits Mark on his lap and immediately resumes his actions. His hole greedily takes the two fingers in. Mark immediately clings onto Blanco, stifling his moans into his skin. 

"Wag ka nang mahiya. Gusto kitang marinig," Blanco whispers in his ear. 

"Tanga! Maririnig ako ng mga kapitbahay!" 

"Ano naman?" 

Blanco adds the third finger and stabs it up to that spot relentlessly. 

Moaning loudly, Mark throws his head back, his hands on Blanco's shoulders and pushing him harshly against the headboard. Blanco's head hits the metal bars and almost slips through the spaces. He grunts, pain shooting up the back of his head, but his eyes never left Mark. 

Mark comes, his cock untouched but his insides stimulated. His cum sprays onto Blanco's taut abs. When his orgasm subsides, Mark's mind is in a trance, arms bending and body leaning to rest his head onto Blanco's hard chest. His cum transfers and sticks to his own stomach, but he isn’t disturbed by it. His gaze is on the wall, unseeing. He's twitching, and his mouth curls into a satisfied smile. 

Blanco laughs. 

"Saya mo ah?" 

Mark sighs in content when Blanco rubs Mark's back as he waits for him to ride down the high. 

Blanco's fingers are still inside him, but he slowly withdraws them. Mark almost voices out his disappointment. 

"Ako naman ah."

Mark hums. He only hears the ripping sound of plastic and the squirting of liquid and didn't think much of it. 

Blanco nudges them both away from the headboard since he probably didn't like the way he keeps getting his head smashed onto it, and rearranges Mark higher up his chest, where Mark's head rolls out from its comfortable position on Blanco's chest. Mark groans in complaint. 

Blanco huffs out a laugh. "Shet, Sta. Maria. Ang cute mo talaga."

Before Mark can reply, not that he was planning to say anything when his thoughts are all over the place, Blanco takes his cock and rubs the wet tip against Mark's hole. 

Surprised, Mark jolts up into a proper sitting position, shoving Blanco so hard he lies down on the bed, but he didn't anticipate that Blanco had already aimed the tip inside, and so gravity pulls him down onto Blanco's cock. 

" _Nng!_ " Mark closes his eyes as tears form at the corners from the pain. 

Blanco can only grunt in reply as his vision goes white from the sudden pleasure. 

If it weren't for Mark's tensed arms pushing down onto Blanco's chest and his bended knees shaking but supporting his weight as much as it could, the entirety of Blanco's cock would have speared into Mark.

"Blanco, anong—" Mark's weak knees gives in a little, making him take another inch. " _Gah!_ " 

"Fuck! Dahan-dahan ka lang."

Mark looks down at him with teary eyes. His knees and arms are still trembling as they tried to keep him where he is, but he cannot possibly last a few more seconds balancing his own body.

"Tu-tulungan mo ko. Please."

Blanco wets his lips and holds onto Mark's waist. He takes a deep breath and guides Mark slowly down his cock, his eyes not missing the mixture of expressions going through Mark’s face.

Mark feels the way it slides into him inch by inch, the way it fills him and stretches him further than Blanco's thick fingers. He clenches and unclenches his hole, unsure whether to keep taking it inside or to expel it out of his body, but he doesn't stop Blanco from dragging him down. 

When Blanco finally bottoms out, Mark is shaken. His inside stings uncomfortably but not unbearably. "Oh."

Curious, he raises a hand to press onto his stomach, where he wants to feel Blanco's cock throbbing inside of him from the outside. It's so big, so thick, so hot inside. It feels _so_ _weird!_

"Gago, _shet_ , anong ginagawa mo?" Blanco asks, his dark eyes wide at his actions. His pupils are blown, and his mouth falls open. The grip on his hips are tighter. 

"Huh?" Mark furrows his eyebrows in confusion. He feels Blanco grow thicker inside of him. Mark is fascinated as he pushes into his skin again on that bump on his stomach where unlike now, it was usually flat, and he feels Blanco’s cock beneath his skin. He shivers.

"Tangina, Sta. Maria, you want me to fuck you hangang hindi ka na makalakad bukas?"

Mark squeaks and immediately shifts his hands to rest onto Blanco's abs. He unconsciously squeezes Blanco's dick, to which Blanco groans in response. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Mark pants. He wants nothing more than to collapse onto Blanco's chest, but he wiggles himself into a more comfortable sitting position—or as comfortable as one could be when impaled on a cock. 

The ache in his ass subsides. Mark takes a few breaths in and out before speaking, "Ano na?" 

"Hah?" Blanco's eyes were shut tight as if he were concentrating. His fingers on Mark's waist flexes, but his thighs are tensed. Mark thinks he's trying not to move too much. 

Mark bites his lip.

_Okay, sabihin mo na lang._

"Ano nang gagawin? Um, kase, hindi—"

"Anong 'anong gagawin'? Teka, Sta. Maria, first time mo ba?" Blanco looks at him in amazement. 

Flustered, Mark nods and avoids that gaze. He squeezes his thighs against Blanco's sides.

Blanco cursed. "Gago, hindi mo sinabi! Fuck. Edi sana inorient kita, hindi 'yung mabilisan—" 

"Okay lang!" Mark shouts a little too loud to his liking. "Okay lang, um, kasi ginusto ko naman…”

Blanco is left speechless.

“Gusto ko naman." 

Mark smiles. 

_Gusto kita._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Blanco rants. He covers his face with his hand. "Pinapatay mo 'ata ako eh!" 

Mark doesn't comment on that. 

"Oh ganito." Blanco returns his hand on Mark's waist and holds it tightly. By the way Blanco keeps on gripping it, Mark is certain there’ll be bruises there tomorrow. "Since first time mo, ikaw magkokontrol ng pace, okay?" 

Mark blinks. 

"You just—" Blanco lifts Mark up until just the tip was inside before dropping him back down his cock. 

Head thrown back and back arching, Mark lets out a whimper as hot pleasure washes through his body. If Blanco hadn’t been holding him, Mark is sure he would have fallen backwards from the force. The scrapping of skin inside of him causes his hole to spasm and clench down on the hard cock. 

"Ganyan, okay?" Mark hears Blanco say, but his tone seems a bit breathless like he couldn't believe what's happening. Mark catches him looking at Mark with an awestruck expression.

Embarrassed, Mark shifts his focus onto Blanco's abs. He presses his hands against them, reveling in their rigidity. He braces himself, putting his weight onto his arms and feet. He pushes up, lifting himself slowly before letting gravity impale him back onto Blanco's cock. 

Blanco grunts. 

Mark repeats the action, keeping his pacing slow and steady in his withdrawal so that he could feel Blanco slide against his walls before sinking fast to feel it hit against his stomach to the point he could touch it outside his skin. With his body supported by the balls of his feet, Blanco drives up on Mark's every drop, hiking up the pleasure that shoots throughout every part of Mark's body. All the while, his sad excuse for a bed keep creaking.

Mark is feeling amazing; Blanco feels amazing. Every time Mark pushes down onto Blanco's dick, Mark thinks it contours his hole into its shape, ruining him forever. 

After a few rides, Mark is getting tired. His thighs are aching as he pushes himself up and down. He collapses on Blanco's chest as he's out of breath like he'd just ran a marathon. Blanco's cock slips out a bit, and Mark whines at the loss. He tightens his hole to try and suck it back in.

"Pagod ka na?" 

Mark can only shake his head. He feels the rumble from beneath his ear as Blanco laughs inaudibly. 

"Sige, pahinga ka muna. Ako na bahala sayo."

Blanco flips Mark over and carefully lifts his head to pull a pillow under it. Running his hands down Mark’s legs, he parts them and grips onto his thighs before pulling back and thrusting into Mark while tugging him back, ramming him deeper onto his cock than ever before.

Mark screams. It was so loud that it was almost impossible his neighbors hadn't woken up from the sound and heard. Body out of his control, Mark can only wrap his arm around Blanco and dig his blunt nails into Blanco's back as Blanco pounds into him. The bed shrieks as it scrapes across the floor.

Blanco hisses, but he couldn't care about the scratches blooming on his back. He raises Mark’s legs higher and changes his angle. The new position gets him deeper into Mark as if it were any more possible. He takes Mark’s dick by his hand and jerks him off at the same speed as his thrusts. Blanco increases his pace, reducing Mark into a spluttering mess. 

The bed hits the wall, and Mark comes for the second time that night, tears from the stimulation falling down his cheeks and the white fluid hits his face and already coated chest. The cum nearly hits his eyes if he had not closed it from the magnitude of his orgasm. Mind already hazy, Mark can only stare absent-mindedly up at the ceiling, where Blanco moves in and out of his vision like his cock inside Mark. Blanco’s groans and the bed’s creaking fades away as all he could do is feel the push and pull inside of him.

Blanco keeps on, not stopping even when Mark finished. It's too much for Mark. He's overstimulated. He’d just come. But he likes it. _Enjoys_ it. Especially since the lines between pain and pleasure fuse, and he can’t identify which one he was feeling anymore. 

With a grunt, Blanco thrusts hard and stills. He gnaws at Mark’s neck, muffling the sharp sound that would have escaped his mouth. The mark that will be left there would have Mark complaining again if he wasn’t fucked silly. The cock inside Mark slowly softens as Blanco releases inside of him. Hot cum coats Mark’s walls and fills him up with so much of it that Mark swears some drip out of his hole from around Blanco’s cock. 

Satiated, Blanco collapses and rests his forehead on the pillow Mark is using, his body flushed against him. Mark holds him close, eyes closed in contentment. 

Blanco's softly pants in his ear. The soft sensation travels throughout his body. Mark smiles at the sound like it was the rushing of the waves back in his hometown. He can imagine him back there with his parents, away from the hustle and bustle of Metro Manila. He misses the quiet and comfort, but Mark thinks that he’ll start to miss Blanco once he leaves.

Mark’s smile strains when he hears the exact moment the pants turn into sniffles. The body he holds shakes, so he grips Blanco closer and tilts his head towards Blanco’s head.

Something wet hits his skin. 

As if surprised with himself, Blanco quickly unbinds from Mark and raises himself to a sitting position. His sounds mixes with garbled words. None sounding coherent to Mark.

Mark opens his eyes and even though he'd prepared himself from the sight that will greet him, seeing Blanco still breaks his heart. 

Blanco, the vulnerable one he saw just the night before and not the mask he's well acquainted with, has tears streaming down his cheeks and landing on Mark's naked chest. It’s different this time. Before, Mark knew the reason for Blanco’s crying, but the situation he is right now, Mark can’t pinpoint the reason. From the number of words Blanco is spouting out and Mark tried to make sense of, his next words are the only ones that are crystal clear. 

"Mark, sorry."

Mark's breath hitches. 

As soon as Mark hears it, it’s like a broken record. Blanco repeats the words over and over again. 

"Sorry, Mark. I’m so sorry..."

 _Sorry sa ano?_ _Sa pag-kidnap natin kay Chuck? Sa pagpatay mo sa ninong mo? Sa paghihiganti mo na nakapagdala ng panganib sa mga buhay namin? Sa paghatid mo sa akin sa apartment ng tita ko para gamitin ako_ _—_

Mark inhales sharply when Charles pulls out. 

Like a broken dam, Charles’ cum gushes out of Mark, and under different circumstances, Mark would have lifted a finger to push it back inside or to gauge the abuse of his hole. It won’t close. No matter how much Mark tries to clench it, there’s a gap. Fury crawls up Mark’s veins.

Charles ruined him, but Mark wanted it...yet he’s _apologizing?_

Did Charles even want it too? Or was it all of his pretty words stirring up Mark’s emotions again?

Charles slips away from his body and falls to his side, facing away from Mark. 

Some deep part of him, Mark feels abandoned as he continues to gaze up where Charles used to be. Mark wants to shout at him, to interrogate him, to make him explain what he meant. The last time he did, the incident that occurred wasn’t great. But Mark is tired of getting angry, getting shouted at, so he stays silent. Besides, he understands now. How Charles is a bowl of concealed guilts and grudges that shouldn’t be tipped over or else, it will shatter.

Charles’ apologies wither back into sobs before they stop into silence. 

The neighbor’s rooster crows, signaling the early Sunday morning. Light shines out of the crevices on the walls and bathes Charles in the morning glow. Mark stares at Charles' back full of red streak marks from Mark's own nails before he embraces Charles from behind. Closing his eyes, he leans his head on Charles’ back. Mark hears his steadying heartbeat and feels the aftershocks of his breakdown. 

Mark opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. What would he say? He echoes in his head a series of reassurances he would have uttered out to Charles, but he himself didn’t believe them to be true.

Charles’ sorrys are gone unanswered.

After a few seconds, Charles touches the arm wrapped around him with the rough pads of his fingers, running them down the sun-kissed skin, before he closes his fist around Mark’s.

Without permission, Mark’s heart jolts to life.

Charles tosses around to face him. His eyes are still red-lined, but even then, they still pierce through Mark. Mark is reminded of the meaning those eyes hold inside as Charles looks at him. How could he ever forget? 

Mark frames Charles’ face with his hands and leans in, putting his mouth against Charles for a chaste kiss. Charles doesn’t reciprocate, doesn’t move his lips, but he wraps his arms around Mark and pulls him closer. It was enough for Mark to understand what he meant. 

When their lips part, Charles tucks Mark’s head under his chin and closes his eyes.

Shutting his own eyes, Mark breathes in Charles’ scent. He disregards the mess on their chests and inside him to deal in a few hours. Sleep takes him.

**Author's Note:**

> And then a few days later, during the Drama Fest, Mark Sta. Maria dies...
> 
> Ilang beses ko pinanuod yung Dead Kids nang paulit-ulit para lang makuha lahat ng facts (ie. suot nila, ano kama, ano labanan ng PaoUy idiot duo) pero worth it dahil natapos ko na rin sa wakas 'tong fic!! Honestly, I wanted it in Blanco's POV kaso inisip ko mahirap, wahahaha. Besides, it's Mark's first time so dapat Mark takes us through! Next time (kung may next time), baka si Blanco na.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it! HMU on my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/dracofides) if you love Sta. Blanco and need a friend to gush with you since I need a friend din.


End file.
